newzealandfandomcom-20200213-history
Blueskin Bay Community Directory
Introduction Blueskin Bay is in coastal Otago, about 25km north of Dunedin. The Blueskin Bay district includes the bay itself, the northern slopes of Mount Cargill, the southern slopes of the Kilmog, and the townships of Doctors Point, Waitati, Evansdale, Warrington, and Seacliff. Emergency services * All emergency calls: 111 * Waikouaiti Police: 027 436 9302 Health * Doctor at Warrington Hall (Mondays): appointments 03-465 1444 * Midwife * Naturopath Waitati Valley Rd, and monthly at Waitati Hall: Appointments: 0211-22-0910 * Therapeutic Massage and Rebirthing Waitati Valley Rd, monthly at Waitati Hall: Appointments: 0211-22-0910 Library Blueskin Bay Library, Harvey St, Waitati: 4822444 *Opening Hours :(effective from July 1) Monday: 2.00 pm – 7.00 pm Tuesday: 2.00 pm – 5.30 pm Wednesday: 2.00 pm – 5.30 pm Thursday: 2.00 pm – 6.00 pm Friday: 10.00 am – 12.00 noon, 2.00 pm – 6.00 pm Saturday: 10.00 am – 1.00 pm Rubbish and recycling Kerbside * Each Monday morning put kerbside rubbish and recyclables out by 7.30am to be certain of having it collected. Official bags available at the Blueskin Bay Library and Blueskin General Store Public Landfills * Landfill at Waikouaiti open Wednesdays 12-6pm, weekends 10am-6pm. but closes at 4pm each day from Aprilr * Landfill at Sawyers Bay open Tuesdays 8-4, Thursdays 8-12, weekends 12-6pm. but 12-4pm weekends from April More information: www.dunedin.govt.nz Dunedin City Council 477 4000 Clean Up Days These are public, supervised rubbish mega-skips operated by Dunedin City Council contractors from time to time in communities lacking landfills. The fees are no more or slightly cheaper than landfills and there's less travel cost! More information: www.dunedin.govt.nz 477 4000 SAT/SUN 24/01/2009-25/01/2009 WARRINGTON SATURDAY 31/01/09 LONG BEACH SUNDAY 1/2/09 ARAMOANA SAT/SUN 23/05/2009-24/05/2009 WARRINGTON SATURDAY 30/5/09 LONG BEACH SUNDAY 31/5/09 ARAMOANA SAT/SUN 26/09/2009-27/09/2009 WARRINGTON SATURDAY 3/10/09 LONG BEACH SUNDAY 4/10/09 ARAMOANA Charges for Clean Up Days *Cars: $6.00 *Station Wagons: $11.00 *Cars with trailers, Vans or Utes: $16.00 Church * St Barnabas Church, Warrington has services each Sunday, 11.30am. For information, phone Rowena, 482 2667 Education Early childhood * Blueskin Playcentre * Warrington Playcentre Primary schools (age 5-13): * Waitati School Mt Cargill Rd, Waitati: 4822888 * Warrington School, Ferguson St, Warrington/Ōkāhau: 482 2605 High schools (nearest ones) North *East Otago High School (Palmerston) (03) 465 1513 South *Logan Park High School (Dunedin) *Otago Boys' High School (Dunedin) *Otago Girls' High School (Dunedin) School buses * Primary schools: Mike and Aviril Thomson, Waitati * High schools: Citibus Ltd 477 2224 Adult Education Sustainable Living and Earth Building Short Courses and 14 Day Study Internships [http://www.gemstonetherapy.info Harmony Farm] Upper Waitati Valley Justices of the Peace * Mr M T Johnston 216 Doctors Point Rd, 4822775 * Michael Wooliscroft, Blueskin Bay Library, 4822444 OR 58 Henry Street, Waikouaiti, 465-7721 Transport Local bus timetable (always confirm these times with the bus company) Depart from Warrington (na) 9.45am (na) (na) Evansdale 7.55am 9.50am 12.40pm 4.55pm Waitati 8.00am 9.55am 12.45am 5.00pm Return from Dunedin 8.45am 3.45pm 3.30pm 5.20pm Times written in italics are very approximate and are for the Oamaru-Dunedin Shuttle operated by Coastline Tours, bookings essential, tel 03 434 7744 or for the driver: 027 2565651. Times written in bold are for the ratepayer-funded Otago Regional Council bus service operated by Palmerston Minibus Services. Bookings recommended, tel 03 465 1229 or call the driver 027 262 2465. Ride sharing (car pooling) A ride-sharing service is coordinated by W3 Rideshare; call the Blueskin Bay Library on 482 2444 for details Swimming pools * Moana Gow swimming pool, Hawksbury: bookings Cherie 4657707; cards Alsa Johnson 4657419 * Warrington School (482 2605) also has a pool Swimming at Warrington Beach * surf patrol by Warrington Surf Life Saving Club, 12-5pm weekends October to March; also daily from Christmas to the end of January Swimming in Blueskin Bay estuary *warm, shallow water if you catch it as the tide is halfway out, when the water has been warmed a few hours in the sun and concentrates in the channels. Access from Warrinton Domain. Wear waterproof shoes/sandals because the shells are sharp! Media * blueskin.co.nz Blueskin Bay community news website * Blueskin Media, publishers of Blueskin News: email editors at blueskin . co . nz * Otago Daily Times 4774760 * Puketapu Radio (Palmerston) 03 465 1660 * freebie newspapers, sometimes available around Blueskin Bay: ** D Scene ** The Star ph 4774760 **''East Otago Review'', Palmerston Celebrants — Marriages, Civil Unions, House Blessings, Naming Ceremonies *Michael Wooliscroft 58 Henry Street, Waikouaiti, 465-7721 OR Blueskin Bay Library, 4822-444 Weddings *Seacliff Weddings, June and Jeff Anderson 465 7527 Government Members of Parliament Email any MP: firstname.lastname@parliament.govt.nz *Pete Hodgson, MP for Dunedin North (electorate covers Blueskin Bay) pete @ petehodgson.co.nz *Rahui Katene, MP for Te Tai Tonga (electorate covers Blueskin Bay) (04) 471 9999 (021) 981-116 *Metiria Turei, list MP: 477 8502 *Michael Woodhouse, list MP (04) 471 9999 (021) 501 507 Local Government Waikouaiti Coast Community Board WCCB website *Chairperson: Alasdair Morrison, (03) 482 2505 (business), 027 435 4384 (mobile), info @ calmarine.co.nz *local Board Members: **Geraldine Tait (03) 482 2517 **Nancy Higgins (03) 482 1198, 021 171 0226, n.higgins@clear.net.nz Dunedin City Council: only one number you need to call, 477 4000 dunedin.govt.nz *Mayor: Peter Chin 03-474-3855 (Day), 03-467-2371 (Evening), pchin @ dcc.govt.nz *local City Councillor: Andrew Noone Phone: 03 465 7157 (Day & Evening), Mobile: 027 430 1727, anoone @ dcc.govt.nz Otago Regional Council 474 0827, Freephone: 0800 474 082 orc.govt.nz *Chairperson: Stephen Cairns 488 1648 Electricity * Broken Power Lines emergency **rural 0800 808 587 **Dunedin 0800 4 DELTA * Trustpower: 0800 878787 * Contact Energy: 0800 809000 * Meridian Energy: 0800 496496 Club contacts Sports and fitness * Tae Kwon Do, Warrington Hall, Mondays and Wednesdays 6pm: Paul 479 6110 * Warrington Surf Life Saving Club: Lyn Hastie * Yoga Classes at Waitati: Jenny 482 1409 Enviro * Blueskin Sustainability Group Louise 4822444 * Get the Train campaign: getthetrain.blogspot.com * Harmony Forest Sustainable Living Courses Study Internships: David 0211-22-0910 * Orokonui Ecosanctuary: 4821755 * Waitati Energy Group: Scott 4822249 * Waitati Edible Gardens: Lucy 4821773 waitati.edible.gardeners@gmail.com * Warrington Reserve Group: Karen 4822762 Human Rights/Advocacy * Amnesty International: Elspeth 4822022 * Dunedin Citizens' Advice Bureau 471 6166 or 0800 FOR CAB - No problem too big or too small. Leisure/cultural * Waitati Film Society: Leonie 4822508 and Brigitte 4822829 * Blueskin Book Club: Elizabeth 4821025 * Blueskin Garden Club: Lyne 4822822 * Blueskin Bay Craft Group: The Craft Groups meets at the Waitati Hall the first and third Thursdays of each month in the Committee Room of the Waitati Hall at 7pm. For more details contact Jeanette on 482 1840 or Louise on 482 2444. Everyone welcome. Business/retail * Blueskin General Store, State Highway One, Waitati, ☎ +64-3-482 2741. 7:30am-8:30pm Mon-Sat, 9:00am-8:00pm Sundays. General Store stuff. * Classic Collectables, at the Blueskin Bay Hotel, State Highway One, Evansdale: Antiques, collectables, coloured glass, vinyl records. 482 2836, after hours 482 2892. * Crack Pots: great big cement pots for your garden, collectibles. Occasionally open at the Blueskin Bay Hotel, Evansdale. * Gallery on Blueskin: Exhibitions, sales. 1 Harvey St, Waitati Tues-Sun 10.30-4 tel 482 2080 * Waitati Harvest Market: Held monthly on Harvey St, Waitati: Rayna 482 1773 * Blueskin A&P Society Clearing Sale: annual auction of rural farm stuff, Spring 2008 at Bland Park, Waitati * Blueskin Nurseries: Waitati's garden centre with a wide range of plants, trees and other garden products. 482-2828 * Habode: an open show home, on display adjacent to Blueskin Bay Hotel, Evansdale tel 03 974 6115 * Creative Memories: Photo solutions - offering Photo-safe Albums and Supplies; Digital Scrapbooking Solutions; Home Classes & Workshops plus Group Presentations. Telephone Dawn Hope onhttp://www.creativememories.co.nz:482-2787 Eat/drink * Blueskin Bay Cafe, Harvey St, Waitati, ☎ +64-3-482 2633. 8:30am-5:30pm, 7days. Usual cafe stuff. * Blueskin General Store, State Highway One, Waitati: 7:30am-8:30pm Mon-Sat, 9:00am-8:00pm Sundays, tel +64-3-482 2741. Pies, sandwiches, takeaway coffee, ice creams. Accommodation * The Ridge Over Blueskin, luxury retreat on Blueskin Road, Mt Cargill * Arden House Bed and Breakfast, State Highway One/Waitati Valley Road corner, Waitati, ☎ +64-3-482 2040. * Harvey House rental holiday accommodation on on Waitati's main street: 482-2828 * Ashande Retreat bed and breakfast, 44 Clark Road, off Double Hill Rd, Upper Waitati, tel +64-3-482-1839 * The Asylum Lodge, 36 Russell Rd, Seacliff, tel +64-3-465-8123. In the remaining buildings of the former "Lunatic Asylum", later known as Seacliff Hospital. Hospital ruins and parkland, transport memorabilia on site. Seacliff is off the main road but they offer free pickup at Evansdale. Camping Strictly "unofficial" camping and overnight parking for housebuses and vans, tolerated by local custom but not authorised, at: * Warrington Domain, Bay Road, Warrington: flushing toilets and changing sheds, summer beach patrols, children's playground * Evansdale Glen, off State Highway One, Evansdale. Clean but rudimentary toilet ("long-drop"), large grassy area (but no vehicle access to grass), bush walks, swimming hole Artists * Liz Abbott, Seacliff, 4657990 * Carissa Proffit, 26 Brown Street, Waitati (multimedia) Trades/crafts * Joiner: Nils Kamppeter 4822289, 027 751 4340 * Builder/carpenter Eric Neumann 4822771 * Design and building Gerry Thompson 4822465 * Excavation/cartage: Cargill Contracting (George Terry) 027 224 0311 or 4822721 * Fencing: Colin Hall 4822110 or 027 326 4678 * Tree care: Mark Gibson 027 475 0033 or 482 1985 * Home enhancer: ara 473 7883 or 021 256 6473 * Mower, chainsaw and power equipment sales/service/hire: Blueskin Mowers & Chainsaws 482 1334 * Livestock and pet care: Lifestyle Services 473 0233 * Carpenter: Schumi Carpentry Ralf Schumacher 021 128 7535 or 482 1412 * Landscaping: Paul Ashford, Landscaping Blueskin 482 1134 or 021 069 5258 WEBSITE * Virtual Personal Assistant: Julie Cook for transcription, internet research, database design, book-keeping services 021 258 5247 http://www.OfficeAlly.co.nz * Blueskin Bay Counselling: Confidential counselling service, Jeannie Horn MBACP Accred 02113 85558 for more information Personal directory *David Baillie ND, 239 Waitati Valley Rd, RD 2 Waitati 9085 0211-22-0910 Travel Information * Blueskin bay travel guide: wikitravel.org/en/Blueskin_Bay 25km north of Dunedin, 25km south of Palmerston 350km south of Christchurch. By bus from Christchurch The Christchurch-Dunedin highway bus transport services operated by Intercity http://intercitycoach.co.nz, Atomic, Knight Rider and others stop at Evansdale or Waitati if requested. Information on all highway bus services is available from Taieri Gorge Railway, tel +64-3-477 4449. There is no regular long-distance train service at present. By train There is no longer a train service from Christchurch. The "Seasider" scenic train http://taieri.co.nz, tel +64-3-477 4449, operates twice weekly over the summer from Dunedin to Palmerston and back, and can be requested to stop enroute by arrangement. Things to See *Orokonui Ecosanctuary: A nature reserve being restored to its pre human ecosystem. The ecosanctuary is surrounded by a pest exclusion fence and threatened native birds and lizards are being brought in to this safe haven. New Zealand's tallest tree, a Eucalypt introduced from Australia is now enclosed by the Ecosanctuary. Now open by appointment, soon to include a shop and cafe. *Doctors Point: picnic area, beach, boat launching area at the estuary mouth, Walk along the beach to volcanic sea caves. Access to Mapoutahi historic fortified headland and Purakaunui at very low tide. *Evansdale Glen: picnic area with small river and swimming hole with "Tarzan rope", toilets. Access from here to the Careys Creek Track www.wikioutdoors.com/Careys_Creek_Track. *Movies every Tuesday night at Waitati Film Society, corner Orokonui Rd and Harvey St, Waitati: visitors welcome. Things to Do *Surfing and beach swimming at Warrington Beach: summer beach patrols operate October to March weekends 12-5pm, plus weekdays from Christmas to the start of February. *Shellfish gathering: Clams (locally called "cockles") can be gathered on Blueskin Bay: access from Doctors Point or Warrington Domain where fisheries information on daily limits is posted. *Mountain Biking: in Silverpeaks Forest, a pine plantation accessible from Double Hill Road, Waitati *Hiking: Silverpeaks Scenic Reserve is a large DoC area with ann extensive network of tramping tracks linking Dunedin City with the surrounding mountains. Take Double Hill Road, just north of the shop on Highway One and you enter the Silverpeaks tramping tracks. Navigation and high-altitude skills required: consult Dunedin office of Department of Conservation. Low-grade mountain huts available. Access via Double Hill Road, Waitati along Green Hut Track http://www.wikioutdoors.com/Green_Hut_Track, or from Evansdale Glen along the Careys Creek Track www.wikioutdoors.com/Careys_Creek_Track. Category:Dunedin Category:Otago Category:community directories